


don't think ya swing that way

by sugaquills



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sebastian (Stardew Valley) has Anxiety, Soft Sam (Stardew Valley), Vodka, anyway i love them, gratuitous use of um and uh, slightly crackish, very vague implications of shit happening while they're drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaquills/pseuds/sugaquills
Summary: Sam sighs as he flops down next to Abigail."Oh my God," he mumbles, "I'm so gay. What the fuck."Abigail doesn't know if she should laugh, or be extremely concerned for him. She would say 'cry' but it's just funny, so.





	don't think ya swing that way

Sam sighs as he flops down next to Abigail. 

"Oh my God," he mumbles, "I'm so gay. What the fuck."

Abigail doesn't know if she should laugh, or be extremely concerned for him. She would say that she'd choose 'cry' but it's just funny, so. "What happened?" She asks.

The only reply she gets is Sam muttering an increasingly panicked, "what the fuck?" before he buries his head in his hands. She hides her laughter with vague sympathy.

 

Abigail only gets more confused when Sebastian asks to talk to her –  _in private,_ he stresses, because  _no i don't want sam to be there abby,_ which she really doesn't get – the very next day. 

"So," She begins, trying to sound strong and confident. "What is it?"

Seb fiddles with the strings of his hoodie. He seems more nervous than usual. "I, uh. Um." He stutters. Hesitates. Bites down on his lip. Abigail wonders why. "I think I might like Sam."

"Oh. Okay." That definitely explains enough for her. "What's wrong with that?"

"I just... dunno what to do. You know?" He sighs, and she can tell that he means it. He really doesn't know what to do.

"Well," Abigail says. "Why don't you just, I don't know, talk to him about it?" She doesn't mean for it to sound sarcastic. It does anyway.

"Because!" Sebastian almost yells. "Because. He's, like, one of my only friend y'know? I don't – I don't wanna risk that. And I don't know if he's gay or not."

Abigail nods. "Okay. I can try and do stuff for you if you want? Like, find out if he's gay or not for you."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Yes, you idiot."

 

Abigail smiles cheerfully as she settles down next to Sam on the porch of the abandoned farm. It's warm, the sun lighting up the abandoned farm while the cool breeze wraps around her. She likes it.

"Someone's meant to be moving in here soon," she says, as a way of starting a conversation. It just sounds awkward and forced.

"I know," Sam sighs. "Reckon if I ask nicely enough they'll let me hide away in the cave on the other side of the river?"

"Probably. Why do you ask?" Abigail asks.

"Because I did a really stupid thing earlier and I have no clue how the fuck I'm meant to react to it." Sam says.

"What was it?" She questions. Of course she's curious – she fuckin' loves drama.

He sighs again. "I asked Seb if he was interested in anyone. He, uh–"

Abby buries her head in her hands.

"He's not interested in me." Sam says mournfully.

She wraps him in a hug, says nothing when he sinks into it, thinks even less when she feels his shoulders shake. She's just being a good friend. She tries not think of the way the secrets they keep from each other are what caused this, and tries not to notice her own part in it.

 

("I fucked up," Sebastian whispers to himself, the smoke of his cigarette curling up around his lips. "I really fucked up."

And Abigail is there, watching as he tries to pick up the little pieces of himself that slowly fall apart with every wrong action he takes. "You really did."

Seb whirls around to face her. He looks shocked, as if he hadn't really expected her to turn up, but not surprised that she actually did. "Why?"

"He talked to me earlier," she says instead. Builds up to it. "Looked all sad. And I wondered why. Then he goes, 'he's not interested in me,' and he looks so much like a kicked puppy it's astounding, and it also really makes me want to break your nose, but. We can't all get what we want."

But he's trying to make up for it. And that, she supposes, has to count for something.)

 

She's there when they finally get over themselves. In fact, she might just be the cause of it. 

It's a Friday. Sebastian doesn't have work, Sam's got nothing scheduled, and Abigail's just there to make sure they actually get their heads out of their asses and finally confess to each other. They decide they're going to meet at the old farm – there's only a week left until it's new owner will arrive, and Abby's not sure if they're going to be able to go back there and fuck around before the owner gets there. And, well, if nobody knows they go there and nobody also needs to know that Sam and Sebastian are very possibly interested in each other then that's a bonus. The vodka is too.

Once she's sure they're drunk enough to not complain, she yells out, "okay! Fuck, marry, kill out of... myself, Sam and Elliot." At the last one Sebastian makes a face.

"Uhhhh," he slurs. "Kill Elliot. Definitely. Fuck–" he hiccups, "you, and then marry Sam. That fuckin'... angel."

Sam blinks, and drapes himself over Seb's lap so he can look at his eyes. He's definitely drunk, but there's something... soft about him. Pure. Innocent.

 

He remembers nothing beyond that point.

 

Sam wakes up to find himself curled up beside Sebastian, head resting in his lap and shirt askew. Sebastian looks... no better, if he's being honest, but the novelty of seeing him in early morning light without his trademark hoodie on makes him seem almost angelic. 

He looks around for the hoodie, only to find it balled up underneath his head. One of Sebastian's arms is pinned under his shoulders, there's a dark hickey on the side of his neck and he seems far more relaxed than he can remember.

Suddenly, the weight of his hangover settles in full-force. "Shit," he hisses, "how much did I  _drink_?"

Apparently that's enough to startle Seb awake. 

Sam forces himself to shut up when he sees Sebastian stirring, instead trying to focus on what exactly happened last night. It's hard to get past the thick haze that alcohol always leaves behind, but then there's a feeling of warmth and satisfaction and watching Sebastian look at him through droopy eyes when he reaches down to kiss him slow and steady. He wonders if it was real, or if it was the alcohol talking.

He doesn't think about it any more.

"Hey," he whispers. "You doing okay?"

Seb's eyes open a crack, before he shuts them again with a whine. "Too bright," he whispers. "Loud. Hurts my head." And then, "M'cold."

Sam helps him back into his hoodie, manages to find a bottle of water and some painkillers from somewhere (presumably Abigail left them there) and forces Sebastian to take them. He can't help but notice the way the shadows emphasise the slope of Sebastian's jaw, the way his hands skim nervously over his thighs, the way his eyes sometimes drift down to his lips–

Oh. Suddenly last night makes a bit more sense.

Apparently Sebastian can remember it too, because when he looks at Sam there's something in his eyes that wasn't there before. "Sorry," Seb mumbles, as if he has anything he needs to apologise for.

Sam sighs, catches his hands, and gently traces circles on his palms. Seb looks like he wants to pull away, but he doesn't, because. Well, Sam doesn't know why. In fact, looking at Sebastian, Sam forgets what he was even going to say.

"Can I kiss you?" he blurts out.

At first, he looks like he's going to say no. But then he says, "of course you can, Sam," and something about it tugs at his heartstrings. So Sam leans in and kisses him. 

There are no sparks. There's just  _them_ , and a nice warmth in his stomach, and the feeling of content that builds and builds. When they break apart, Sebastian presses their foreheads together and smiles. "So. Uh. What are we, now, dating? Or–"

"We are. If you want to be." Sam says.

"I can't believe I was so nervous about this." He murmurs.

"I can't believe I didn't kiss you sooner."

**Author's Note:**

> hhH i will love them till the d a y i d i e


End file.
